


Kyber

by 27vampyresinhermind



Series: Kyber [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BDSM, Edging, F/M, Force Bond, Kylo and Rey are Switches, Married Reylo, Rey uses Force Lightning on Kylo, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo in love, Squirting, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, SwoloFic, Wax Play, breath play, erotic electro stimulation, facesitting, improper use of the force, kylo loves it, queen rey, ruling the galaxy and each other, somewhat AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-03-21 15:17:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13743678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27vampyresinhermind/pseuds/27vampyresinhermind
Summary: They were never meant to be a normal married couple.  Normal can be so boring.  And boring couples don't need things like safe words.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, this is only my second Reylo fic so be gentle...or not. *wink wink*  
> Second, I would like to say a very special thank you to the lovely SpaceWolfQueen, Poaxath, and Benlorenlo for allowing me to vent my frustrations and concerns over this fic to you on tumblr. You don't know just how much you've helped me.  
> I hope everyone who reads this finds even a fraction of the enjoyment that I felt while writing it. Please take the time to leave a comment or kudos as they are the lifeblood of the fanfic author. To anyone from tumblr who has had to listen to me talk incessantly about this fic since the moment it popped into my head and you're still here, I hope this is worth it.

She commanded the attention of armies with a nod of her head.  A wave of her hand and enemies were felled by the hundreds.  A warrior whose battle cry was known and feared throughout the galaxy.  A woman who didn’t care in the slightest for the traditions of the past unless they suited the present and future she had chosen for herself.

 And _she_ was standing before _him_ , awaiting his instructions.

 The simple shift she wore left nothing to the imagination.  Kylo could see the outline of her breasts, nipples already erect and begging for attention.  He crossed the room without a second thought, desiring nothing more in that moment than to feel her body pressed against his as he devoured her mouth.  She moaned into his kiss but kept her hands at her sides, allowing him free-reign over her body.  His hands were soon ripping the flimsy cloth away from her skin, letting it pool forgotten at her feet.  When his lips made their way down to her breasts, closing over one taut nipple, her hand came up of its own volition to grasp at the back of his head, to hold him closer.  The entirety of her being was shaking from merely being on the receiving end of his affections that she barely registered when he switched sides.  His teeth scraped at her sensitive skin once more before he returned to her mouth for one last kiss.  With a grin that was made for sin, Kylo backed up so they were no longer touching.

 “Shall we begin?”

 A question, so simple in its articulation, that brought her to her knees.

 Rey watched as he removed the tunic he wore, mouth watering at the sight of skin marred by scars, some of which she’d bestowed on him, that only she was privy to see.  She darted her eyes back down to the floor before he could see that she’d looked but it didn’t matter.  He would know.

 “Face down, on the bed.” 

 Rey got back to her feet and walked over to the four-poster bed in the room’s center.  She ran her hand down one of the columns until her fingers brushed against the ropes secured there.  A shiver ran through her and the thoughts from Kylo’s side of the Bond leaked into her mind.  While he’d been careful not to reveal too much of his plans for the night, his excitement coupled with her own eager anticipation allowed for a few of his ideas to be divulged.

 Suddenly, his hand was on the back of her neck, yanking her backwards.

 “Get on the fucking bed.  Don’t make me tell you again.”  The harsh bite of his words was punctuated by the gentle caress of his nose along her pulse.  Her legs shook as she climbed onto the bed.  Knowing that he was watching her every move, Rey made sure to arch her back a bit more than was absolutely necessary.  The muttered profanity she heard from behind her brought a small grin of triumph to her face.

 The second Rey flattened herself against the cool sheets, Kylo’s hands were on her.  She felt him smooth his fingers down the back of one leg, then the other, spreading her wide.  The rope scratched at her ankles, a frisson of pleasure shooting up her limbs as they were secured.  How could her sensitivity already be heightened when they’d only just begun?  By all rights, it made no sense.  As soon as her legs were secure, Kylo ran his hands up until they met with the soft flesh at her center.  Her breath hitched as his thumbs parted her folds.

 “So wet,” he groaned.  Rey hadn’t realized exactly how close his face was until his breath fanned across her bare skin.  She shivered from the contact.

 The bed shifted as he stood once more so she turned her head in order to see him.  The look in his eyes when he tied the rope around her wrist sent a bolt of lust through her body like lightning.  Her entire body was a live wire on the edge.  As soon as she was trussed to his liking, Kylo stood back to admire his handiwork.  Rey could feel his gaze move across her skin in much the same way he would study a chart of star systems.

 With wonder.  And awe.

 But Rey’s patience was never her strong suit so it wasn’t long before she began to tug at the ropes to get his attention.

“Keep squirming and you’ll succeed only in prolonging your torture.”

The voice was low in her ear, a hint of a smile in his tone that shot straight to her core.  Just for good measure, Rey tugged at the restraints again.

She felt the air from his hand before the slap even landed on her ass.  The sting traveled up her spine to the base of her neck, branching there to curl around her ears.

“You were warned,” he said with a soft chuckle, “were you not?”  Before she could answer, his hand returned to the spot on her backside that probably sported a handprint.  His fingers dug into her flesh, so close to where she craved him most.  “Answer me Rey,” the demand was given softly but she knew better.

“Yes,” came her breathless reply, unable to concentrate when his fingers were almost home.  The responding slap to the other cheek caught her off guard.

“Yes what?”  His growl reverberated across her skin and she realized her mistake.

“Yes Supreme Leader.”

She was rewarded with a lingering kiss in the areas his hand had landed.  His tongue seemed to trace his own handprint before she suddenly felt his teeth sink into her flesh.  His bite caused her to release the moan she’d held back when his tongue had laved her sensitive skin.  Pleased with her reaction, Kylo moved down to tease the lips exposed by her position.  He used his nose to rub the bud he found there.  He watched as her opening glistened brighter from the new onslaught of moisture his actions had caused.  Slowly, Kylo flattened his tongue against her slit and dragged it up towards the tiny puckered hole nestled between the now-reddened globes of her ass.

 _Maker_ , this was the perfect woman.

Rey’s whimper as his tongue circled her caused further tightening in the trousers he had yet to remove.  Kylo almost missed the stealthy movement of her hips upward.  As soon as he realized what she was doing, he pulled away.

“You’re not being a very good girl tonight,” Kylo growled.  He felt her disappointment through the Bond as he stood next to the bed.  Rey turned her head to address him but her eyes immediately went to the bulge at her level.  Kylo chuckled lightly before shucking off his trousers.  The way her eyes went wide at the action, the hungry way she licked her lips, the clutch of her fingers around the ropes that bound her, it all made him impossibly harder.

“Please,” came her barely audible whisper.

“Oh, is this what you want,” he asked as he gripped himself.  She nodded her head with an eagerness he adored.  Her eyes were glazed over from lust and she had yet to have her first orgasm of the night.  Quickly, as she seemed distracted by his cock bouncing just inches from her face, Kylo grabbed the loop of her hair and pulled her attention back to his face.  “Perhaps you should have thought of that before you decided not to follow instructions.”

The defiant look she gave him in response was part of why he’d fallen in love with her first place.

It also made this particular aspect of their relationship that much more fun.

With a flick of his fingers, the ropes holding her wrists and ankles dropped to the bed.  Rey scrambled to her knees with her newfound freedom and reached towards him.  He knew exactly what she was going for however, and slapped her hand away.  
She looked up at him in confusion.  Another flick of his fingers and she was flat on her back, wrists and ankles secured once more.  Rey stared at his cock with pure desire etched on her features.

“You’ll get this when I’ve decided you’ve earned it.”

 From her new position, Rey found that her eyes were free to watch Kylo as he moved around the room.  His nudity caused her mouth to water.  The broad expanse of chest that tapered down to the V created by his hips allowed one’s gaze to fall naturally to his erect member.  The entire package of man before her was enough to make her fall for him all over again.  So entranced was she by merely watching him, Rey had completely missed that he’d selected a crop from the wall.

 Kylo dragged the end of the crop across her chest, circling her nipples in teasing strokes that left her panting.  He swatted lightly at the underside of her breasts, her hiss of pleasure making a grin come to his face.  The farther down her body he brought the crop, the more frantic her panting became.  As soon as he moved below her navel, Rey began to breathe faster.  He could taste her anticipation in the air, as if she’d released pheromones designed to cloud his mind.  Of course, it was merely the affect she had on him.

 Kylo ran the crop down her slit, bumping against her clit to elicit that gasp of hers he loved to hear.  To her credit, Rey remained as still as possible.  She worked to control her body’s reactions, knowing that it was far too soon for Kylo to allow for an orgasm.  He could tell what she was doing, could practically hear the gears of concentration turning in her mind.  A swell of pride surged in his chest as she drew clarity and strength from the Force surrounding them.  Rey was, quite literally, utilizing every resource available to her in order to follow his instructions.

Unable to keep the smile from his face, Kylo whispered above her,

“Good girl.”

The crop landed hard against her thigh causing her to cry out.  Kylo crawled up on the bed and situated himself between her legs.  Using his thumbs, he rubbed soothing circles into her skin where the crop had made contact.  Rey hummed softly at the sensation, enjoying his hands on her skin.  Before she could sink too far into the feeling, the crop released its sting again. The mattress shifted with his weight so she raised her head to see what he was doing.  Kylo has positioned himself up on his knees, looking, however fleeting, the perfect supplicant seeking favor from his goddess.

How odd, Rey mused, that he could manage to deify the one being restrained.

She watched him stick his hand out towards the wall the crop had come from.  A second later, her breath left her lungs as the realization of exactly what floating into his waiting hand hit her.

The Wand was a new addition to their collection; new enough that aside from the initial demonstration they’d received from the shop keeper before they’d made the purchase, they had yet to test its properties.  Kylo obviously planned to rectify that.

Her breath sped up, anticipation flaring hot and low in her abdomen.  That was before she felt the gentle scrape of yet another rope against her upper thigh.  Movements of deft fingers coiled the rope around her thigh a few times before he slid the Wand into place and continued upwards.  The bulbous head pressed against her clit with just enough pressure that she knew it was there.  He had yet to activate it but it seemed that merely knowing it was there, knowing what was to come when he chose to allow it, had her body reacting in ways that she felt it was far too early in the evening to be feeling.

But then, if Rey was being honest with herself, her body was in a constant state of arousal just from Kylo’s presence.

Or the thought of his presence.

Anything concerning him, it seemed.

Suddenly, his body was covering hers.  The weight of him shouldn’t have felt as good as it did.  His lips were at her ear, sucking the lobe into his mouth and biting down with enough force that she felt the sting of pain as it faded into that familiar tingle of decadence. 

“You are mine,” he growled harshly into her neck.  Driving his point home for him, his cock was nestled between her legs and primed to slide home.

Rey nodded her agreement before her reply of “yours” manage to make its way out of her mouth.  Her response was rewarded with an unusually chaste kiss to her lips.  But then, the switch flipped and he sucked her bottom lip between his teeth.  When she felt him break the delicate skin of her lip and the subsequent taste of blood on her tongue, the jolt of desire he flooded her body with was almost too much to take.  How was she supposed to handle it when the Wand was activated?

She lifted her hips as much as her restraints would allow, aching for any bit of friction she could accomplish.  Kylo smiled against her mouth and pressed his hand against her abdomen, effectively holding her down.

“And you were doing so well,” he chastised.  A rough bite landed on her shoulder, almost enough to break the skin, and she knew he’d added to the number of his marks on her body.

 _His_.

The thought shuddered through her body.

“That’s going to cost you,” he smiled.  “I was going to allow you to enjoy this new toy of ours but now I’m not so sure.”  It wasn’t an empty threat, Rey knew she’d disobeyed.  She couldn’t seem to help herself, even within this room of theirs, from indulging in a little bit of impudence.  She liked when he made it hurt just a little.

“You know what’s best, Supreme Leader,” she whispered.

A promise held in his black eyes set fire to her skin as Kylo brought his hand up in front of her face.  Rey watched as his fingers curled in the space between their mouths, a soft gasp leaving her as the Wand was activated.  She immediately looked to the ceiling, attempting to concentrate on anything other than the vibrations centered where she wanted them most.  Rey knew she wasn’t allowed to come, not until he said so.  But the orgasm had been building since he’d first kissed her at the beginning of the night.

Kylo could sense her orgasm was already close.  Rey seemed to stay on the edge in this room, a fact he loved to exploit.  She was trying so hard to control her orgasm, eyes fixed to the ceiling and breaths coming in gasps.  He couldn’t stop the grin from curling on his face.  The ceiling was the only surface that didn’t contain any hint of what the room was used for, essentially her only neutral place to look that would aid in her concentration.  Kylo made a mental note to have mirrors added there to remedy that.  He waited until the last possible moment to turn the Wand off again.  The whimper she made at the loss went straight to his groin.  Slipping into her mind, he could see that she was thinking of basic saber-staff forms to keep her mind occupied.

That simply wouldn’t do.

His hand on her throat brought her gaze back to where he wanted it.  As her eyes locked onto his, Kylo replayed his own memories of their previous night.  He let her feel the euphoria he experienced when she sank down on him.  The joy he felt that he had her in his bed, his life, his heart.  She trembled beneath him.

He pressed a kiss to her temple before lifting himself back to his knees.  Situated between her legs and satisfied that her mind was back to where he wanted it, Kylo turned the Wand back on.  Rey instantly shifted, as though she could maneuver her body away from the device.  He laughed softly before adjusting the intensity of the vibrations.  It achieved the desired affect, renting a moan from her lips that echoed in his mind.  When she lifted her hips as far as the ropes would allow, he noticed the tremor in her thigh muscles.  Already, she was close again.  He was beginning to think that allowing her an orgasm would make the rest of his plans go smoother.  Just when his mind had settled on that particular solution, Rey clinched her fists and whispered a soft,

“No.”

Kylo looked up to see her eyes shining brightly back into his own.  She silently reminded him of her earlier disobedience and he realized that she didn’t feel as though she’d earned her reward.

“That’s sweet of you, but you seem to forget yourself.  If I want you to come right now, what should you say?”  Rey took a deep breath, still halfway concentrating on staving off her own pleasure.

“Yes sir,” she replied.  Kylo pinched her nipples, reveling in the soft moans she made at his touch.  He trailed one hand down the smooth planes of her body before sinking two fingers into her slick heat.  Pulling her higher was a flick of his fingers that turned the Wand back on at the same time as they pressed against her walls.  Rey’s gasp at the intrusion morphed into a growl he wasn’t expecting but loved all the same.  The Wand pulsed at her clit while his digits continued their onslaught, dragging her back to the edge and knowing that she would only take that last step at his behest.  The feeling of control she gave him freely was ethereal.

Kylo deactivated the Wand and withdrew his fingers at the same time, deciding that perhaps she was correct and had yet to earn a semblance of a climax.  But her own orgasm wasn’t the only thing she desired.

Carefully, he crawled up her body until he straddled her chest.  Her nipples brushed the backs of his thighs as he focused the majority of his weight on his knees.  She was looking between him and his cock as though she could devour him whole.  The absolutely feral look of hunger in her eyes as she licked her lips beneath him would have been enough to get him hard instantly if he wasn’t already there.  Rey opened her mouth with a plea in her mind, wanting the permission he’d refused her earlier.  The quick nod of his head was followed by a groan of pleasure as she sucked him as deep into her mouth as her position would allow.  He used the Force to keep himself upright as Rey hollowed her cheeks.  The movement of his hips couldn’t be helped, not when the woman knew exactly what to do to bring him to his knees.

The fact that he was already on his knees was a technicality he could overlook.

Kylo felt the vibration in her throat as she began to hum.  He still wasn’t sure where she’d learned the little trick she used to bypass her gag reflex, but her using it only meant one thing.

She planned on making him come like a teenager.

As her head rose from the bed, he felt the tip of his cock hit the back of her throat.  Between the vibrations from her humming and the gentle squeeze of her throat muscles, he was practically done for.  But she made it so hard to care.

Needing to distract her, Kylo reached out with the Force and turned the Wand on to its highest setting.  The scream that escaped her lips was muffled but still served its purpose.  With Rey’s concentration once more solely focused on keeping her own orgasm at bay, Kylo deftly removed himself from her mouth.  She still managed to swirl her tongue around the tip before he was out of reach.

Rey squirmed against the Wand as Kylo repositioned himself beside her on the bed.  The way concentration mixed with pleasure across her features threatened to pull him under.  Her eyes were screwed shut, hands balled into fists, toes curled as much as was physically possible.  Her body tried to contort itself only for the effort to be stymied by her restraints.

She was the very picture of desire.

A soft whimper escaped her lips as her muscles began to tense.  He quickly cut the Wand off before she passed the point of no return.  Kylo enjoyed testing the limits of her control but at some point, it was ridiculous to expect her to be able to hold herself back.  Sweat beaded across her brow as her body trembled with the effort it took to keep from coming.

The image of her impaled on his cock came unbidden to his mind and for a moment, he thought Rey was sending it.  But then he realized she was too far gone to be able to use the Bond to her advantage.  No, this particular fantasy was all his own.

Suddenly, his plans for the evening needed to change. And fast.

Using a combination of the Force and frantic hands borne of a sudden need to have her screaming in pleasure around him, Kylo released a startled Rey from her ropes and from the Wand attached to her leg.

“Kylo,” she mumbled, half dazed by the feeling rushing back to her limbs.

It couldn’t be helped.  The adorably confused look on her face had no place in this room of theirs but he knew the fault was his own.  Quickly, he gathered her close to his body and forced her eyes to focus on him once more.

“Remember how you’re not allowed to come until I say?”  Rey placed her hands on his shoulders to keep her balance and nodded, forgetting herself for a moment.  His hand came across her backside with a sting that caused a moan to fall from her lips.

“Yes sir,” she corrected herself.  Her reward came in the form of a kiss as she felt the head of his cock nudging at her oversensitive lips.

“I need you to hold off just a little longer.  Can you do that for me?”

A breathless ‘yes sir’ left her in a shudder as he pulled her down.  Before her next breath was drawn, he was fully seated inside her.  The action ripped a low growl from his throat that Rey could feel as it rumbled through his torso.  His edging had taught her control but she wasn’t sure how much more she could take.

“Please,” she begged.  Mercifully, he hadn’t moved since plunging into her, allowing her time to gather herself.  It didn’t seem to make much of a difference.  Between the Wand’s constant on and off of vibrations directed at her clit and every single thing that Kylo did, her body felt wrung out.  But she knew that when he decided to allow her to orgasm, she would fly.

“Not yet love,” his words whispered across her cheek.  He lifted her hips slowly, causing a ragged cry to leave her.

“Please please please please please,” the word became a chant to complete a ritual she needed more than anything else in the galaxy.  Her entire body was balanced on a razor’s edge and he held the razor.

 And then his voice was in her mind, the command she’d waited impatiently for the entire night was there.

  _Now_.

 As though the energy from each and every climax she’d been pulled back from had merely been stored within her body, simply building themselves stronger with each denial, there was an explosion from inside the very core of her being.  Rey could feel the universe roiling around her, flecks of stardust bouncing around in the ether merely waiting for the chance to begin anew.  She could see Kylo from above, bouncing her up and down on his cock like a man starved for her body.

 “Every single one Rey,” Kylo bit out as he laid her flat once more, “I want every single orgasm, _all_ of them.  You’re going to keep coming until I tell you to stop.  Do you understand?”  Rey watched as he grabbed the Wand once again and held it in place at her clit.  He would be able to feel the vibrations this time around right along with her.

 “Yes Supreme Leader,” she cried out, the voice that left her sounding far more feral than her own.  It pleased him in any case.

 She felt his hand snaking up her body, palming her breast along the way before coming to a stop at her throat.  Knowing what he was about to do didn’t hinder the feeling of pure exhilaration that shot through her when he began.  His thumb pressed into her pulse as her body continued to fall apart at the seams.  The stars brightened behind her eyes before exploding into the supernovas that jump-started evolutions.  Gasping for air as the pressure built where their bodies joined, Rey dug her nails into Kylo’s shoulders.  There was a smile in his dark eyes that told her to expect something, she could only make an educated guess as to what.  His thumb pressed a little more into her pulse making the already too bright stars begin to fly by in streaks of blue and white.  Kylo let go of the Wand to press a hand against her stomach.  The pressure became too much and a muffled scream was all the warning given before a gush of moisture coated their thighs.  Kylo grinned as the nectar splashed against his stomach, loving that he could push her to that place in her pleasure where this was possible.

Rey was gone.  In her place, a writhing mess of frayed nerve endings and bliss.

The muscles in her abdomen twitched against his palm.  He wasn’t sure how long he continued to thrust before her mind became coherent again.  She blinked up at him, her eyes bright despite the darkness of the room and her sated smile hit him like a punch to the gut.  As though her smile was the signal his body had been waiting for, Kylo suddenly came with a blinding intensity that had him grasping for purchase at every part of her within his reach.  He wrapped his arms securely around her waist as he guided their bodies through the last waves of their orgasms.

Perhaps it was odd that, considering everything they took part in, seeing her face light up with love and satisfaction every single time was one of his most cherished parts of their activities.  The way she sighed against his cheek, the dreamy giggling sound that erupted from her throat when he ran his fingertips down her ribcage, the soft kisses she lavished on his neck, all of it belonged to him.  There was no one else in the universe that could complete him the way she did, and he’d made her his.

“You were perfect,” he whispered, “absolutely stunning as always.”  Rey nuzzled into his neck but he could feel her smile against his skin.  He reached up to tug on the cord holding her braid together and combed his fingers through her hair.  She made a soft moaning sound when he massaged her scalp that made him grin like a fool.  Knowing how overstimulated her body was, Kylo pulled out as gently as possible before standing at the side of the bed.  Rey still whimpered slightly but it couldn’t be helped.  He stood there for a moment, just staring down her as she lay there.  Her neck was beginning to show signs of bruising, her breasts were reddened from the crop and he knew her ass would match if she were to turn over.  His seed leaked from her swollen cunt.  No part of her seemed unscathed from his attentions.  She would wear his marks with pride, he knew, as he would wear hers as well.

He tucked her body into his arms and walked into the ensuite refresher.  The bath was waiting for them, a touch below scalding the way Rey liked it, filled to the brim with bubbles.  Rey inhaled the scent of nlorna flowers and turned to look as Kylo sat her down in the water.  Before he knelt beside the tub, he took a moment to bask in her enjoyment.

Fuck, he loved this woman.

Kylo cupped her chin as the water sloshed around her breasts.  The urge to kiss her never seemed to go away so he leaned over and did just that.  Rey welcomed the gentleness of his mouth on hers, fighting the urge to tug him over into the tub with her.  He heard the thought as it formed in her head and laughed against her lips.

Despite the fact that she was far too wrung out to actually be able to pull him into the tub, Kylo pulled back from her face to lessen the chance all the same.  He grabbed the washcloth floating at her feet and motioned for her to sit up.  She did as requested, allowing him to run the soapy water over her back.  He heard her contented sigh from his ministrations and lowered his lips to her shoulder.  Rey lifted her head and the sleepy smile she gave him fanned the fire he already felt for her. 

“You know it’s my turn next,” she whispered.  His body responded before his mind could catch up, hand gripping the side of the tub in anticipation of the night she would be in charge. 

“Yes.”  Kylo’s voice was hoarse from desire already.  She would be the death of him.  She hummed happily as he continued to clean her, taking extra care on the areas reddened from his earlier attentions.

When the bath was done, he wrapped a large towel around her and picked her up, in much the same way he’d first carried her all those years ago.

“Make love to me,” her soft voice echoed in the large refresher.  Kylo dipped his mouth to hers once again, hefting her closer to his body.

 “Yes my Queen.”


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We've seen Kylo in the role of Dom. What happens when it's Rey's turn?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't know if anyone follows me on tumblr but the amazing artist dr4wn-to-y0u created the most amazing artwork for Kyber I could have ever asked for. Honestly she's amazing and everyone should go check out her page because she's incredible. I'd like to thank Poaxath for constantly cheering me on with this story, you're the best lovey and I'm lucky to have you in my corner. Thank you to drnucleus for all of our long BDSM talks and wonderful support. Seriously, everyone go read their works, they're both incredible! As Kyber is only a two-shot, this is the end. But I'm currently toying with a multi-chapter idea so hopefully I'll be back before too long. I hope everyone enjoys Rey's turn because I had quite a bit of fun writing it.

A man of untold power and strength, he could crush enemies with a mere thought. Fearsome in battle yet shrewd on the throne, he was not one to be toiled with. He’d taken a title used by a monster to remake it in his own formidable image. His very presence commanded an obedience that even the strongest of resolves became powerless to deny.

And she knew, upon opening the door, the sight of him knelt in deference would greet her.

His body tensed imperceptibly at the click of her boots against the floor. Rey slid her hand over his shoulder, the soft fabric of his tunic doing very little to dampen the quickened thump of his heartbeat. Silently, using the Force to aid her where simple strength could not, Rey brought him to a standing position. His eyes found hers immediately, pupils blown wide so that only the thinnest ring of burned caramel was visible as a halo around the black.

His hands remained at his sides when she pulled his face down to hers. It wasn’t as though he needed them to touch her; his lips and tongue capable of reaching every part of her. Rey tugged at the leather cord keeping his hair gathered at the nape of his neck until the midnight locks came free. She fisted her hands above his ears, effectively holding him in place as her tongue curled around his own.

But, it wasn’t likely he would move without permission.

Rey pulled back from his lips, allowing just their noses to brush against each other. His breath fanned across her mouth before he emitted a low growl she felt in her core. She knew that sound as well as she knew buzz of her saber-staff.

Only very good things followed that sound.

A slow smile pulled at the corners of her mouth as she turned to sit on the edge of the bed.

“Shall we begin?”

Rey crossed her legs as her robe fell from her shoulders. The reveal of her clothing for the night was a favorite of his. She knew he loved planning which item he would take off first were he allowed. If Rey were to venture a guess, he would start with the clasps that held her bustier together. Kylo always loved her breasts. Even more so when he was under restrictions.

She could see the hitch in his breath as he waited for her instructions. It was fun to watch him wonder about what she would do.

“Your clothing is still on,” she commented lightly. He looked confused for a moment, as she’d told him she expected him fully dressed for the evening’s plans. It was a divergence from her usual instructions that he be nude from the beginning. But her plans for the night weren’t the same as usual.

He stepped closer to the bed and toed off his boots, arranging them in their place next to her feet but careful not to touch. She watched as he pulled his tunic over his head, reveling in the expanse of skin as it was revealed to her. When his hands went to the strap that secured his arm guards across his chest, Rey shook her head.

“Those may stay, for now.”

Kylo gave a slight nod of his head, accompanied by a knowing smirk, as he knew there were some articles his Queen preferred to remove herself. The waistband of his trousers slid down slowly. He could see her hazel eyes darkening with every inch of skin that was revealed. When he felt the room’s cool air wisp at his navel, Rey hummed low in her throat. She sucked her bottom lip between her teeth as the trousers continued their descent to pool on the floor. The way she squeezed her legs together brought a smug smile to his lips that he quickly schooled away.

Rey watched as his erection bobbed heavily in front of her face. With a grin, she leaned forward and swiped her tongue across her lips. The way his breath hitched in his throat gave her a small thrill. She leaned ever closer, another swipe across her lips would no doubt find her tongue brushing against his purpling head. Her eyes darted up to his to see that he was already hanging on by fraying thread.

“You may sit,” she murmured.

His breath left him in a rush as the mix of elation and bathos leaked through the Bond. When he turned to go to his throne for the evening, Rey cocked her head to the side, admiring the tautness of the muscles in his back and arse as they rippled with the movement of his gait. As soon as he’d seated himself, Kylo placed his arms on the armrests. Rey waved her hand and the chair’s restraints closed around his wrists and ankles. His breathing sped up the way it always did on these nights, that hum of anticipation pulsing around him like a drumbeat.

The robe fell to the floor as she stood, draping itself across his boots before slipping down to the floor. She could feel his eyes on her body like a caress, lingering on her leather-clad breasts and down her stomach to the apex of her thighs where she was soaked with her need for him already. From there, his gaze drifted lower to the tops of her boots sitting just above her knees. He sent an image through the Bond of him peeling away each of her layers that made her shake her head.

“Naughty tonight, aren’t you,” she tutted. Kylo shrugged as if to say ‘it was worth a shot’ which made Rey giggle softly. “Oh my darling husband, you should know better by now.” She gripped his chin in her hand and forced his gaze back to her own. “You don’t get to touch until I say.” The huffing sound he made was almost enough to make her laugh again but that simply wouldn’t do. She walked around behind him and yanked roughly on the hair at the crown of his head. “Is that any way to address your Queen?”

Kylo immediately shifted in the chair as much as the restraints would allow. She had him at a clear disadvantage.

“I apologize, my Queen.”

Rey released her grip on his hair to card her fingers through it instead. He leaned into her touch, craving it. It was merely something else she would never tire of.

As she walked back around to the front of the chair, one of the candles that she’d laid out floated into her waiting palm. Kylo’s eyes darkened impossibly as he registered the object in her hands. Rey opened her hand, keeping the candle suspended between them with the Force as she reached a finger out to it. The two watched as a spark of electricity leapt from her fingertip to the candle’s wick, igniting a flame that burned blue in its heat. Wax pooled at the base of the wick for a moment before overflowing and dripping down length of the candle. His cock twitched in his lap as the wax cooled before it could fall to touch his sensitive skin. The action made Rey’s lips curl into a hungry smile.

Kylo licked his lips and leaned his head back, slightly to his left in preparation for the trail he hoped she would make. Rey shifted on her feet for a moment before deciding that sitting on his lap could be fun torture for them both. Positioning herself across his thighs, Rey grabbed the candle from the air between them. With her fingertip she traced the scar she’d given him so long ago; above his right eye and down his cheek before continuing down his neck and shoulder.

When she tipped the candle, the wax dripped across his chest, pale against his already pale skin. She could already see how the heat of it reddened his flesh before it cooled back to solidity. Kylo hissed through his teeth but seemed intent on making as little sound as possible. Rey narrowed her gaze and brought the candle closer, giving the wax less time to cool before it reached him. Again, he hissed.

He knew better than that.

“What do you think you’re doing,” Rey said as she slipped her hand back into his hair. His eyes shifted from her face to the flame and back again. She gripped his hair once more and pulled tight, forcing him to cry out. “You see, that sound right there,” she brought her lips close to his own, “that sound belongs to me. _You_ belong to me. And I desire what belongs to me. Would you rob me of my desires?” Her question was punctuated by her grip tightening in his hair.

“No my Queen!” His shout echoed through the room and made her smile.

“You would do well to remember that.” She trailed a finger across his mouth, sending a tingle of electricity into his pouting lips. He cried out at the sting, tongue darting out to soothe where the Lightning had touched. The look in his eyes urged her to continue as a soft whimper came from his throat.

“Please,” he panted, his dick twitching against his stomach with every harsh breath he took. Rey took the candle in her hand and extinguished the flame, watching the helpless look on his face turn feral at the action. “No!” His plea was met with an arch of her brow as Rey stood up from his lap.

“You’re in no position to make demands, my love.” To drive her point home, Rey waved her hand. His restraints tightened to a point just past comfort. “Did you ever consider the possibility that by extinguishing a small flame, I would ignite a larger one?”

Kylo pursed his lips at her words, the synapses in his brain refusing to fire in a pattern that made coherent thought possible. He just knew he needed what she would give in any capacity she deemed acceptable. What could she possibly mean by small flames and larger ones?

It wasn’t until she nudged at his mind through the Bond that he realized his eyes were closed. When he opened them, she stood before him with her hands open in between them. Her palms opened up towards the mirrored ceiling, a goddess in the Force.

As the reflective surfaces echoed her presence, her actions mirrored his thoughts. The other candles from the table floated around her and her words suddenly clicked into place. The Lightning jumped from her fingertips to each candle in turn and then she was haloed by their flame. Kylo took a deep breath as he realized she could use them all at once without even needing to touch them, or him.

Of course, that meant her hands would be free for other things.

Her smirk let him know she’d heard that particular thought.

Suddenly, the candles rushed forward and wax was dripping down his torso in thick rivulets of heat. At the same time, Rey’s fingers were tracing patterns along his arms. He could feel the sting of the electricity through the arm guards as she used a stronger current to reach his skin. He knew the sounds that he was making were completely unintelligible but he couldn’t be bothered to care. The sensations fought for dominance but only one thing won out in the end.

Pleasure.

Suddenly his hands fell to his side, tingling from the combination of the restraints and the electricity still buzzing in his nerve endings. Kylo looked up, confusion settling on his features, to see Rey standing with her hands on her hips.

“On the bed,” she commanded.

He stood on shaking legs and walked over to the bed. Kylo laid down so that his feet remained on the floor, leaving enough space at the head of the bed for the goddess to have room for her plans. He could feel her smiling through the Bond, the surge of pride it caused went straight to his dick. For the first time, he noticed the swollen head of his cock as his pre-cum moistened the tip.

“Please my Queen, touch me I beg you.”

Rey hummed softly as she climbed onto the bed. Out of his field of vision, she positioned herself on her knees behind his head. With the lightest of touches from her fingertips, she brushed his hair out of the way and caressed the shells of his ears. His groan at her touch slowly became a whine as he realized his ears were the only part of his body she was touching.

“You did request I touch you, did you not?” Her playful reminder that he wasn’t specific in his request caused a whimper to fall from his lips. “Would you prefer somewhere else?”. When he didn’t answer, she lifted her hand. The Lightning seemed to hone in on his cock without her even needing to direct it. She skated it across the velvet skin from base to tip as he screamed out in ecstasy. “Was that so hard,” she chided, a smile filtering through her words. Rey noticed a tell-tale twitching in his abdomen and shook her head. “You know the rules, love. You come inside me or not at all.”

Her reminder forced him to relax his body, calm his urges, no matter how much it wanted to protest the very action.

When she was satisfied that he wouldn’t come until she’d lowered herself onto him, Rey rose up on her knees and positioned herself so that her dripping cunt was hovering over his face. Kylo inhaled her scent, moaning louder than normal to be certain she could hear him.

“Yes my Queen, let me pleasure you,” his plea caused soft vibrations against her lips that made her moan in turn.

“Since you asked properly.”

Rey sank down onto his face, his waiting tongue lapped at the moisture leaking from her. He was everywhere at once. His mouth sucked at her clit. His teeth tugged at her lips. His nose nudged at her puckered opening. Everything happened in separate instances and simultaneously. His magic was unparalleled. The entire time, his arms had stayed obediently at his sides, clutching at the duvet. She needed them on her instead. Through flickering images in the Bond, she made her needs known and her thighs had replaced the duvet in his clutches. He speared his tongue into her as she bounced on his face. His tongue could reach places unknown to her before him.

Of course, there were many places unknown to her before him.

He needed no commands for this act. His desire to give her pleasure encompassed his entire being, negating the need for his own release. She could feel his body’s urgency as surely as she felt her own and suddenly, the craving to climax at the same time overrode all others.

Kylo made a sound of loss when she lifted herself completely off of him, thinking for a split second he’d displeased her in some way. She always came at least twice by his mouth before he was allowed to feel her body gripping him.

“My Queen, have I— _oh fuck_!”

Rey sank down on him without preamble, unable to resist the call of their bodies any longer. She rode him fast and hard, sweat breaking out on her brow as she leveraged herself on his stomach. Kylo knew he wouldn’t be able to control himself long enough for her to reach her own multiple orgasms before his end would crash into him. As soon as the thought was formed, Rey opened her eyes. In the back of his mind, he felt the electricity coursing from her body to his. But all he could focus on were her words.

“Come with me love,” she whispered.

Her words were like the Force itself, bending him to its will and he was helpless to do anything but obey. Rey left claw marks in her wake as her release tore through her. Kylo reached out and grabbed her hands, lacing their fingers together, before giving a final thrust. As he filled her, he remembered how much she loved when he was vocal. So when she bore down on him, using his pelvic bone to stimulate her clit as she moved, Kylo let his shouts of pleasure ring out for all the galaxy to hear.

By the time Rey collapsed on his chest, he’d spent himself completely. His entire body felt depleted.

“How are you so wonderful to me?” Her question caught him somewhat off guard but he took the compliment happily.

With a kiss to his lips, Rey lifted herself off of him and began undoing the various clasps and buttons that were holding her clothing on. It dawned on him then that she’d remained clothed the entire time. That was a first for them. When she was completely naked, she held her hands out for him to take. He let her pull him off the bed as she once again used the Force to maneuver him where she wanted him to be. He found himself chuckling as she did so.

“Well I can’t exactly carry you, can I?”

They stepped into the fresher together and Rey directed him to the shower. She turned the various knobs until she was satisfied with the pressure and temperature before turning back to him to make sure he was seated on the bench. With practiced ease, Rey unbuckled his arm guards and stripped them down his arms, tossing them to a forgotten corner of the room where they would be gathered by a cleaning droid later. Kylo leaned his head back against the tile as Rey deftly cleaned the wax off of his chest. He smiled as she finished and met his gaze.

“What?” She ran her hands up and down his chest to make sure she’d got it all, careful with the areas reddened by both wax and electricity. She made a mental note of some of the areas that looked a bit redder than the others so she could apply ointment after they’d dried off. Tugging him forward, she ran the shower head over his hair and back to finish wetting him down. As she massaged his shampoo into his scalp, he finally replied,

“You, my Queen, are the wonderful one.” With a cloud of suds in his hair and steam all around them, Kylo pulled her down so she was seated on his lap once more. He pressed his lips to hers in a kiss filled with the reverence he wanted her to feel all the time in his presence. When he pulled away, her nose was scrunched up the way it did when she smiled really wide. That smile was what he lived for.

“Supreme Leader, you flatter me.” She pushed at his shoulder in that playful way of hers as she finished up on his hair from her spot on his lap. Suddenly, her eyes softened as she stared at him. “You know, I think I fall more in love with you each day.”

She tilted his head back to rinse the soap from his hair, humming softly to herself. He used the Bond to convey his love for her, pouring every ounce he had into it. Rey smiled as the water ran clear. When she took his hand and stood up, he found himself smiling right back as he followed her lead.

“Let’s go to bed, shall we?” His question was met by his wife’s lips against his own.

The only answer he would ever need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's that! Please don't hesitate to leave kudos and/or comments as they make me smile like a crazy person in public. I hope you enjoyed the story. Stay tuned for more from me down the line. Let's see where Reylo leads me together!

**Author's Note:**

> So? Who's ready for Rey's turn in the driver's seat? Let me know in the comments below and come say hi on tumblr 27vampyresinhermind.tumblr.com


End file.
